Wolverine's Japanese Excursion (Earth-1992)
Wolverine Decides to Take a Trip Logan after seeing Jean back with Scott decided he needed to take some time to clear his head. He told Xavier that he was going to take a trip and be back soon. Charles said he understood. Logan packed up a bag and started walking to the garage to get his motorcycle. As he is walking, he runs into Jean before she and Scott leave on their honeymoon. She says, "Hi Logan. Are you going somewhere?" Logan responded, "Yeah Jean. I decided that it was time for me to take a vacation. I will be back in a few weeks." Jean then says, "I hope you have a good time," as she gave him a hug goodbye. As Wolverine starts walking down the hall he turns to see Scott hugging Jean, and then he looks away and gets to the garage. He hops on to his motorcycle with his bag on his back and rides away. Wolverine decides to go visit an old and familiar place. Japan at Last A couple days later Wolverine arrives in Japan by plane. Sometime later, he arrives at Jasmine Falls. This being the place where he once found love with his deceased wife Itsu. He stayed the night in an inn. No one remembered who he was, since it has been more than 40 years, since he was last there. Hand Assailant As he was walking through the country side he started to feel in ominous presence, but nothing was happening and he didn't smell anyone or anything. As he walked, he remembered how he left his son, Daken, in a hospital in a large city nearby, and wondered how he was doing after these past few years. He was then interrupted when a masked Hand assassin appeared out of no where. The assassin swung out a fist at Wolverine when Wolverine blocked his blow. The fist fight starts to heat up, and Wolverine thinks, "I haven't had a good scrap like this in a long time." Then the assailant pulls a sword of his back and swings it at Logan. Wolverine quickly retracts claws to block the sword. Then the assailant seemed to move at lightning speed and slashed Wolverine. Logan then spins around and stops the second blow. Logan then noticed that the pain wasn't going away and saw that his wound wasn't healing. He then realized the sword was his Muramasa blade, but wasn't sure how it was stolen. In rage, Wolverine swung his claws at the assassin's mask to reveal someone he was surprised to see. It was Daken. Wolverine then said, "Son. How did you get that sword, and how are you working for the Hand?" Daken responded, "What are you talking about? I'm not your son. You're just my kill for today." Wolverine then stabbed him in the gut and then Daken vanished. Search for the Hand Base After the battle, Wolverine when back to town and got his side bandaged and rested for the rest of the dat and night. He awoke early the next morning to find there was still pain in his side, but he was determined to find out the fate of his son, which meant finding the Hand's base. As he started his search, he caught the scent of someone he hasn't seen in years. He stopped and thought, "Should I keep looking for Daken or follow the scent to find Psylocke." He decides that if he finds Psylocke, then maybe she could help him find the Hand base. After a couple days following the scent he arrives at a waterfall and a mountain. The scent then ended at the waterfall. He searched a mile radius around the area, but didn't find anything. He decided he would spend the night camped out next to the waterfall. As Logan fell asleep, he thought about what a waste of time it was to search for Psylocke's scent, since he was led to a dead end. He was awoke by a loud noise in the middle of the night. Wolverine saw a large metal gate open up under the waterfall and saw two masked figures come out. For some reason he wasn't able to smell them, but then he saw one of them carrying his sword, so he knew one must be Daken. Logan then hid behind some bushes and heard Daken say, "The warlord detected there was an intruder. Go and find him. You know your orders. Go." They then split up into the shadows. "I can't sense them," Wolverine thought to himself. Wolverine then heard a twig snap and turned around to be blinded by bright purple energy, and then he blacked out. Hand Infiltration He woke up lying on a table covered with restraints. Wolverine then saw a familiar face with long purple hair. Wolverine exclaimed, "Betsy what are you doing!" She responded, "Following orders." Then a door opened and Daken walked in followed by one of Wolverine's oldest foes. "Hello Wolverine, it has been awhile," said Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine said, "What are you doing here and what is going on." Lady Deathstrike then explained she became the new warlord of the Hand after the death of the Skrull Elektra. She then had Daken and Psylocke leave the room as she grabbed Wolverine's Muramasa blade from Daken, and then she closed the door as he heard locking sound. Lady Deathstrike then explained how she found his son in the hospital, but after his shot to the head and the decrease of his regeneration led him to receive permanent brain damage with many of his memories gone, she was then able to convince him to join the Hand, and with his help was able to find the Muramasa blade. Also, awhile back she found Psylocke wandering the area and was able to subdue her and brainwash her into joining the Hand as well. "Wolverine, so now that I finally have you in my grasp, how should I enjoy finally killing you." She then took the sword and cut him across the chest. Wolverine then bit his tongue as he was about to scream. She then started cutting his arms and then his leg when the door was blasted down. The sword then flew across the room as Lady Deathstrike flew through a wall. Wolverine then looked up to see Psylocke standing in the door way with a psychic katana in her hand. She ran up to him and cut his restraints. Psylocke then said, "I will explain everything later, but you're going to have to trust me now. Come on." Wolverine wasn't sure if he could trust her, but decided that it was his best option for the moment. They ran out of room to find Hand members starting to head down the hallways towards them. Psylocke tells him to follow her as Wolverine's claws pop out. The two run down one of the halls and start taking out some of the Hand assassins. They come to a reinforced door. "We need to break down this door now!." said Betsy. After a couple minutes they get through the door. They then ran in to find a room of cells with Silver Samurai, Elektra, Northstar, and a few others. Psylocke said that they had to help them escape as she types some codes into a panel, which opens all the cells. As they all run out of the room, they see Daken standing next to Lady Deathstrike with a horde of ninjas behind them. "You're not going to escape me again! Kill them all!," said Lady Deathstrike. Daken charged with Wolverine's sword when Psylocke rushes head with her psychic katana and starts to combat him. Wolverine then charges towards Lady Deathstrike enduring searing pain from his wounds, yet fueled by his feral rage. The two get into a heated battle. They slash each other, but recover from each other's blows, until Lady Deathstrike gasped. Wolverine looked down to see his sword had flown right through her abdomen and she collapsed. Psylocke had telekinetically through the sword right through her, which was fine control of her powers that he had never seen her use before. Logan then saw Betsy combating Daken who had released his claws. Most of the ninjas were subdued by the other heroes. Wolverine then leaped yards across the room and tackled Daken, while they were wrestling on the ground, Psylocke was able to knock out Daken with her katana. Wolverine then got up and threw Daken on to his shoulder as they ran out of the base with Lady Deathstrike staring at them while sprawled over the floor. Wolverine then looked back to see her eyes roll back into her head as they escaped. Psylocke then mentioned how she was now back to stay, and hoped there was still a place for her with the X-Men. Wolverine responded, "Of course." Explanations A day later after a long run, Logan and Betsy found themselves drinking tea at a little shop in a town. Psylocke then explained how this was her last mission after a few years of being a member of the Exiles. She had to infiltrate the Hand organization, and become one of their highest members. She had to do this so she could save this realities Wolverine from being killed, to breakout the prisoners, and to restore Daken's mind. Wolverine asked how she was going to be able to do that, and she explained that on one of her later missions, she came across one of her counterparts who was about to die, and she still had her telepathy. So before she died, she gave her greater telepathic abilities and knowledge of all powers psionic. With this new discipline, she was also able to gain finer control over telekinetic powers such as lifting small objects and moving them slowly through a room and even flight. So she used her new powers to heal Daken's mind and made him come to peace with his father, so he decided to end up living a quieter life in Japan for now. A New Beginning-Logan/Betsy Both Logan and Betsy decided after a long chat that they both deserved a nice vacation and decided to have one together. Over a span of a couple of weeks, they came to know each other pretty well and liked each other's company. Wolverine felt a void inside filled, and his loss of Jean didn't hurt him as much anymore. When they both arrived at the mansion three weeks after Logan left, they found Scott and Jean were back after their honeymoon and Storm was back. They all decided to catch up with each other's lives. Wolverine and Psylocke started going steady, and a few months later Wolverine proposed and the two of them were married. Category: Earth-1992